


Phobias

by Anonymous



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 22:52:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17068697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Aleister decides it's time Dream stops being afraid of water.





	Phobias

It's been a long day. Velveteen Dream is glad to be home, nodding quietly at his house staff as he cuts through the kitchen to go outside. Aleister is somewhere, he's seen his car parked in the driveway, but the house is empty and quiet beyond the housekeeper, so he's not sure what to think, yawning and running his hand over his face as he carefully skirts around pool side. "Where could he--" Then it dawns on him and he swallows hard, turning towards the side of the house rarely used, much less visisted. "Oh no..."  
  
He squares his shoulders and walks around, finding exactly what he feared-- the hot tub running, jets whirring while the water bubbles and rolls. Aleister sitting within it all, face relaxed and body stretched out to allow it to sooth his muscles. Dream awkwardly clears his throat and his significant other looks up at him before smirking, holding a hand out to him. "Come in, this feels great."  
  
Dream shakes his head, his mouth going dry. "Ah, no-- no no, the hot tub isn't... I've never..."  
  
Aleister stares at him, slowly standing up and for a moment, Dream is distracted by the water glistening on his bare skin. Damn him. "How long have you lived here by now, Dream?"  
  
Dream frowns, pulled back into reality by the question. "About two years by now. Why?"  
  
"All of that time, you've never used your pool-- willingly, anyway-- and now you've never used this hot tub? Why did you buy a place like this if you're not going to use so many of its features?"  
  
"For-- social gatherings," he spits out. "Because every house in this area comes with such things! Because I... I like them, I just don't want to use them!"  
  
Aleister almost laughs but there's something in Dream's eye that gives him pause, makes him leave the water and approach Dream, hands outstretched in what he hopes is a non-confrontational manner. "Patrick," he says softly, "come into the hot tub with me."  
  
"Oh no, absolutely not," he says, shaking his head rapidly. "There is no way you're getting me anywhere near that thing." Aleister stares at him and Dream looks away stubbornly. "Just... I'll sit out here and, you-- you do whatever you want, just don't... drown or whatever..."  
  
Aleister touches him, hand soft and just a little damp as it runs down Dream's arm, making him shiver. "Dream, I'm right here with you. You'll be fine if you get in there with me... I won't let anything happen to you. It's perfectly safe."  
  
Dream pinches his nose. "Do you realize how many people drown daily in these things?" he grouses, shaking off Aleister's hand. "I... The last time I let my guard down, I ended up floundering in my own pool on national TV."  
  
Aleister sighs, cupping his face and trying to catch his nervous, darting gaze. "I understand, Dream. I do. But whether you can swim or not is irrelevant. It's a small enough tub that you can easily stand in it, especially considering you're taller than I am. Just... please? Give it a try?" He leans in and softly kisses the side of Dream's face, his lips lingering by his ear. "I'll make it worth your while..."  
  
Dream shivers, leaning into Aleister's warmth. "You don't play fair..."  
  
"You're one to talk," he teases him, pressing a kiss to his lips before pulling away and walking towards the hot tub. "Please?"  
  
Dream groans and shrugs out of his shirt, folding it and his pants and leaving his earrings and necklace on top of the pile on a nearby lawn chair, gingerly walking towards Aleister. "I hate this," he mumbles, eyes locked on the water like it may surge up and attack them at any moment. He relaxes, just a little, when Aleister takes his hands and guides him the rest of the way, Aleister quickly settling in while Dream stands there awkwardly, watching the water pulse and bubble around him. "This feels weird," he mumbles.  
  
"Sit down," Aleister murmurs and Dream stares at him incredulously. "It feels better."  
  
"I-- I can't," he says, opting to lean just a little against the side, tense and uncomfortable. Aleister sighs and stands, walking over towards him. "Wha-- what are--" His words die away when Aleister presses against him, wet and warm and focused as he kisses him, pressing him against the side of the tub. Everything's fine, some of Dream's anxiety easing as he gives into Aleister's kisses, their lips parting as they taste each other, moans mixing together and hands starting to roam under the water, when the pressure of Aleister against him makes his footing slip and he splashes around, suddenly right back to that little boy who couldn't swim, struggling to get his head above water, and--   
  
He pulls away with a strangled gasp, all but pushing Aleister back as he reaches for the handles to pull himself out of the water. Aleister's brows furrow as he watches Dream go, thrown so suddenly out of the aroused moment they were sharing that he's not sure what to do, where to turn. "Dream," he says finally, pulling himself out of the hot tub and kneeling down by a trembling Dream, running a hand up and down his back. "Look at me, please."  
  
Dream groans, his face buried in his knees as he shudders and struggles to breathe. "I'm a disaster. I know. I'm sorry. Just... leave me alone..."  
  
But Aleister doesn't do that, simply wraps an arm around him and holds him until his breathing steadies and he calms, ever so slightly. "I shouldn't have been so forceful when I know how you feel in situations like that," he says quietly. "I'm the one who's sorry. But I'd like you to try again. I have an idea."  
  
Dream swallows, growing somewhat curious as Aleister stands and holds his hands out to him, waiting patiently. His fingers are trembling just a little as he slips his hand into Aleister's, closing his eyes as he's guided back to the hot tub. "I, I don't... Aleister, please," he whispers, hating himself for feeling this way ever. Over swimming, no less...  
  
"You're safe," he promises, pressing another of those nice, lingering kisses to Dream's mouth. "Come." He eases into the water, drawing Dream in with him, and then eases over to the side of the tub where there are benches cut into the side. He settles in, stretching his body out, and Dream swallows, staring at him. He realizes, flushing heatedly, when Aleister stretches his arms out and quirks his fingers towards Dream, drawing him in. "Come on. I'll take good care of you," he promises.  
  
Dream scratches at his jaw, looking away for a moment, before facing him and taking another couple of steps towards him, fear and hunger warring within him. Aleister is patient, staring up at him with that old familiar heat in his gaze that's similar to the warmth pooling in Dream's body, and finally he makes it, straddles Aleister and groans as their bodies glide together under the water. "Aleister," he rasps, moaning as Aleister runs his hands up his neck, cradles the back of his head. His words die away as Aleister kisses him, long, wet, searching. He scrapes his teeth against Aleister's lip, licks into him, moans in his ear when Aleister's lips trail down his jaw, along his throat. Aleister's hands start easing south, sinking under the water and gripping the back of Dream's thighs, and he bites back a desperate whine, burying his face into Aleister's shoulder. "Please," he moans, and shudders as Aleister slips his hands up, teasing his fingers under Dream's briefs, squeezing him, rubbing against him.  
  
"How are you doing? Feel alright?" he asks quietly and Dream's only answer is a needy exhale, Aleister laughing softly as he kisses the side of Dream's parted mouth. "That's what I like to hear." The sounds Dream makes, the look on his face, only gets better when Aleister sinks a finger inside, watching his face twitch and brows furrow as he rocks back into Aleister's hand, clearly wanting more. "So good," Aleister whispers, kissing him, tasting him eagerly. "So very good..." He swallows Dream's moans as he stretches him, the water pulsing around them and only enhancing the sensations already overwhelming them both. Aleister's so hard that it hurts, and he can feel Dream throbbing against his hip. "Nearly there... just a little longer..."  
  
Dream groans and bites Aleister's shoulder when he pulls out of Dream and tugs his underwear down his legs in one move, mindlessly tossing the clothing over his shoulder onto the patio behind them. Following Dream's trembling fingers, he helps him get his own boxers off, never quite sure where they go after that as Dream digs his knees in Aleister's hips and glides down, taking him in with absolutely no warning. "Whoa, shit," Aleister hisses as the breath is punched out of him at this sudden movement, Dream's heat immediately sending a flush up Aleister's body as he arches up and throbs, thinking he may just climax right here and now. "Warn me next time, would you?" he asks breathlessly.  
  
Dream laughs, the first words he's spoken this entire time as he pants into Aleister's mouth. "Where's the fun in that?" He moves with no warning as well, the water easing his movements as he takes Aleister in deeper with each roll of his hips, moaning and breathing heavily as Aleister digs his nails into his thighs. "Feels so good," he gasps, body tensing up when he bottoms out a couple thrusts in. "Oh shit." He eases up and then sinks back down, eyes all but rolling up at the stab of pleasure that follows each movement. "Aleister-- Aleister..."  
  
"Mm hmm," Aleister exhales, unable to manage much more as he lays back and just lets Dream take over, the shift of the water around them, how easily their bodies fit together, the noises Dream keeps making, everything leaving Aleister right on the edge, so close that it leaves him aching with each throb of his erection deep inside of Dream. He sprawls his fingers out over Dream's thighs and just feels as he moves and shifts, so desperate for his own release. Their eyes lock and Dream moans, his eyes dark depths of hunger and arousal, and Aleister shivers, realizing that that look is for him, caused by him. "Velveteen Dream..."  
  
Something about Aleister saying his name like that unravels whatever had been keeping Dream from finding what he needs to experience that overwhelming pleasure and he throws his head back between one thrust and the next, moans and breathy reiterations of Aleister's name pouring from his lips as he clenches repeatedly around Aleister, orgasming so hard that he almost slips into the water, only Aleister's quick reflexes keeping him safely in place against Aleister's chest. Aleister's climax is a revelation, his vision fading out as he arches up into Dream's tight, warm body and spills into him with a sharp moan, his entire body hot and throbbing until he's drained, slumping back against the tub. "I've got you," he promises, holding onto Dream's limp body. "You're safe."  
  
Dream seems unconcerned, blinking slowly against Aleister's cheek. "I know I am," he breathes out, pressing a sloppy lazy kiss against Aleister's chest. "Thank... thank you..."  
  
Aleister chuckles and kisses the side of his head. "Maybe next time you'll listen to me sooner..."  
  
Dream scoffs, but doesn't lose his relaxed expression, tucking his face under Aleister's chin as they just sit there, calm and saited, relaxed in the water. Getting out may lead to some problems but, Aleister thinks, rubbing slow circles in Dream's back, this was a good first step to hopefully help him move past these fears.


End file.
